


Pull The Trigger

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableist Language, Big Bang Challenge, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Gen, Gun Violence, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Spideypool Big Bang 2017, Suicidal Thoughts, Yellow and White are Not Wade's friends, the only sunshin-happy moments are Peter's smiles and Ellie's excitement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: The well-known blackness of the Between opened up to Wade once he opened his eyes. Death merely glanced in his direction, before turning the rest of their head away, along with their amorphous body shrouded in the perceived cloak.“This… this isn’t like you?”“I Am Leaving Before You Attempt To Waste My Time.”Their resounding, all powerful voice filled the dark, dark chasm. Wade tilted his head down towards his expectedly empty lap too tired, suddenly (always), to crack a joke. “I thought the only certain thing was Your time. You got nothin’ but It.”“This one Is A Special Delivery.”Wade’s head snapped back up.The cloak appeared larger than normal now.He ran.





	Pull The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> It is with my sincere gratitude towards [whatimevendoinhere](https://whatimevendoinhere.tumblr.com/) for being a fabulous artist for my story! I honestly feel unworthy just looking at it *fans self*  
> And thank you soooooo much [spideypoolfanfic](http://spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to participate!  
> I hope everybody enjoys my fic; I put a lot of thought into it! 
> 
> The fic also wouldn't have been as nearly pristine as it is w/o my beautiful beta, [queensanna](http://queensanna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO ALSO- [Here is the link to the official tumblr post and to see their accompanying artwork!](http://mssmartian.tumblr.com/post/164074845208/title-pull-the-trigger-pairing-spideypool)
> 
> (I'm sorry- but I am clueless at embedding artwork along with text to a ao3 post; once I figure it out, it'll be included!)
> 
> *Tom Holland will NEVER be Peter Parker in regards to my Spideypool fics.
> 
>  _Italics_ is for White Box  
>  **Bold** is for Yellow Box

Deadpool sucked in a gulp of air through the red fabric covering his mouth, hoping to clear his senses after sucking in nothing but moldy, sour-milk alleyways for last few blocks, but remembered too late his mask had congealed blood from the other night.

Deadpool held back a gag, by now he was used to forcing it down.

_How many times have I told you to clean your uniform after missions?_

Well, that nameless schmuck certainly put up a hell of a fight yesterday; gettin’ the jump on Deadpool-even shootin’ off his kneecaps-but he managed to clip the asshole in the shoulder before he ran off. Wade had had to spend some time lying on the piss-soaked concrete while his knees grew back.

That asshole was no doubt gonna be gunnin’ for him still, so he couldn’t just lead the mystery assailant back to his apartment, let alone Ellie’s home. He was keeping vigilant.

“Ya can’t blame me for being distracted,” the mercenary muttered while he whipped off the dirty disguise and walked over to the corner of the rooftop. He had luckily climbed up to a building that had a homemade-looking garden. Strawberries or some other shit were white with new bloom, so he was more interested in the hose rolled up beside the boxed up soil. 

**Ah-ha! Sweet, clean on up quick before your booty-call shows up!**

The one good thing happening this week, and yellow had to soil it with his vulgarity.

**Oooh, pulled out the dictionary for that one, huh?**

Wade and Spidey had been getting closer, more trusting, in the past few months after Wade divorced Shiklah. 

It had not been a mutual decision.

The aftermath was actually pretty messy.

And violent. 

“Psh! No way am I gettin’ anywhere close to Spidey’s fun-zone anytime soon in this reality. Not unless I spontaneously turned into Emma Stone!”

**I mean… Never hurts to check?**

Deadpool blinked for a few quick seconds, then dropped his mask and frantically whipped out his phone, pressed at the camera icon and turned it on himself and-!

_Of fucking course that was never gonna happen, you dingus._

Still with the camera on, Deadpool witnessed his scars pull unattractively with a disappointed sneer, “The one, faithful constant in my life.”

**Jesus, put your damn mask on before you blind some hapless pigeons!**

Deadpool bit his lip and, nearly crushing the phone in his grip, pushed it back into his back pocket, then with exaggerated slowness turned the knob for cold water and got to rinsing off the dried bits of blood sticking tacky to the stitching. The stain wouldn’t come off with just water, but it would have to do till he could get to Emily’s for a proper wash.

_You think she’d let you anywhere near the house smelling like you do?_

Deadpool scrubbed harder at the brown stains.

**You think Ellie would still hero-worship you after coming home, stinkin’ up her perfect, girly room with your rank stench?**

_If it smells like dog shit, looks like dog shit-_

Deadpool snapped off the faucet and shoved his mask back over his sweating, red face, pulled out his pistol and switched off the safety-.

“Hey, Wade!”

He recognized that voice.

Quickly, Deadpool flicked the safety back on and tucked the gun back into it’s holster. 

Wade couldn’t do that in front of Spidey.

“I’m glad you could meet up with me!” The shorter man’s voice sounded happy, and his steps were light with a bounce as he landed just a few feet away from the ex-mercenary. Wade noticed a roughed-up backpack on Spidey’s thinner shoulder’s. “I have something for you.”

That sentence structure took a second to configure in Wade’s head, before he felt his dry lips spread in an unexpected grin. This night was certainly taking a one eighty!

_Just wait for the other shoe to drop._

“SHUT UP!” Wade exploded with impatience, but immediately modified his demeanor at Spidey’s startled jump, and changed his persona to gleeful flirtation, “For moi?” 

His similarly dressed friend was clearly still unsure about Wade ( **Great, you scared him**.), but he could hear the attempted good humour and ran with it, “Well, actually it’s a sort of gift-.”

“A gift?”

Instead of replying, Spidey reached back for the pack and brought it to his chest before unzipping it. Wade couldn’t believe what was happening. Honestly, no one had gotten him a present in… well, he couldn’t remember the last time he received one! 

Wade felt a boyish kind of enthusiasm build as Spidey reached inside; anticipation making his throat fill with an almost palpable taste of-.

“TA-DA!”

-disgust.

“... How could you?”

Spidey wilted, shocked, and the thing in his grasp drooped with his limp wrist. Wade shivered at the sight. “What?”

This was inexcusable.

“I can’t believe you would give me this!”

“I’m- I’m sorry Wade.”

**Unacceptable.**

“I didn’t know.”

**I can’t believe we’ve been so irreparably betrayed.**

_… I don’t think this situation calls for such big, descriptive words._

“What the fuck, Spidey?!” Wade threw up his arms’ and fell to his knees, skinning them across the roof-tops asphalt, as the other vigilante stared with wide-eyed guilt (he assumed and projected based on the hero’s tone of voice and stooped shoulders) just feet away-.

Holding an over-stuffed, plush-toy cow.

“I thought it was cute.”

“Cute? Cute?! Look at those soulless eyes-that blank face!” Wade pointed with an emphatic finger, “It’s like staring into the face of Death’s older, uglier mother-!”

_We’re probably going to pay for that insult sooner, rather than later._

“I just thought your daughter would like it.”

Huh.

Wade stopped wailing, and looked up from his sprawl to the awkward hero, “You got Ellie a present?”

“Well, you mentioned her graduation was coming up, and so-.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Spidey paused, tilted his masked head probably sensing the tonal shift, and lifted his mask to just below his nose, “I wanted to.”

Wade didn’t know how to respond.

 **… Uh…**

_He’s flabbergasted the both of you!_

He remembered Ellie.

Spidey nervously licked his lips’, and scraped his heel against the roof, “I mean, graduating from the fourth grade is a big deal, and even if you don’t talk about her a lot, I can tell she means alot to you, and you seem really proud of her- and now I feel weird being proud of her for you, but then I remembered I have no clue what little kids like-and well-I saw these, and- uhm... I thought I’d like something like this when I was younger-I mean-look, it has a secret pocket in the udder, which is kinda gross as a concept, but still really cool, so I stuffed it with some washable markers-in case she likes to draw-as well as some peanut M&M’s-oh shit! Is she allergic to nuts? I can-!”

“You’re babbling.”

“Uhm?”

Wade took a step closer to the fidgeting boy (not a hint of stubble on that chin, he noted), and placed his gloved hands onto the toy. “Thanks, Spidey.”

For some reason Spidey bit at his bottom lip again and looked down toward their feet, “Actually… you can call me-.”

Spiderman froze, then aggressively tackled Wade to the floor!

The mercenary fought his instinct to react viciously and jump to conclusions before air could even return to his lungs, so Wade gave a reckless little chuckle, “Didn’t take you for a take charge kinda guy?”

**I am totally down with that.**

_… I think we all are at this point._

Wade grew a tad more at ease feeling how lax the vigilante’s body was, but the increasingly rapid movement of his chest- heavy breathing- was worrisome. “Spidey?”

“I- I- I think…” his response trailed off.

It sounded wet.

Wade quickly, but carefully, put his arms in between their bodies to lift them together.

It felt wet.

“Spidey?!” Wade held the other’s man’s lower back with one arm, but used the other to cup and lift his face.

Red hiccuped out of Spidey’s mouth.

It splattered against Wade’s still drying mask.

Spidey’s lips opened wide in surprise; it was the most expressive Wade’s ever seen him.

The red matched their suits almost perfectly.

It matched the quarter-sized hole in Spidey’s chest.

Wade tore his eyes away from the grisly sight, and straight over his friend’s shoulder.

There.

There was the mercenary from last night, with his long-range rifle cocked, looking frustrated at having missed his shot, apparently, and for having been spotted.

A weight fell to his chest, and a familiar warmth seeped down his front.

Spidey.

“I’ve been shot?” his voice was so small and confused.

He felt so small in Wade’s gentle arms, being laid down on the hard roof floor, and Wade felt so big.

Big and clumsy and wet with too much blood.

 _We just cleaned up-_.

“NOT NOW, GODDAMN IT.”

Spidey shivered, in fear or cold, Wade didn’t know if he should bother to ponder that out, “But I- but I have been, I think- I think.”

“Don’t talk!” Wade barked, throat almost constricting. He took off his mask and tore it into two pieces before carefully sliding one half underneath the young hero, and pressing the other against the exit wound before bringing up Spidey’s right hand to hold it over the pseudo-dressing. “Please, just- just hold your hand tightly here, Spidey, okay?”

“Wade?”

“Yeah?” he whispered, too afraid of raising his voice all of a sudden.

Too afraid what could happen in the next few, crucial minutes.

“I- I started- started to like you calling me Spidey.”

Keep him talking, just keep him talking. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” his jaw snapped up, mouth turning down and lips thinning; a loud moan of distress sounded through his throat.

Wade cursed, but fought through his helplessness to rub at Spidey’s pale (too pale), exposed cheeks. “Because what, baby boy?”

“It almost sounds like my name.”

Wade choked.

Spidey weakly, slowly, brought up his left hand to his face, and sluggish fingers struggled to tug on his skewed mask.

“Not like this,” Wade whispered, to Spiderman this time. “This isn’t time for an identity reveal, baby boy.” 

He caught the sluggish fingers in a quick grip, stopping the mask from rolling up any further, “How ‘bout we exchange selfies once you’re all bandaged up?”

Spidey’s eyelids started to flutter; a rough cough spit out more red.

“Spidey?”

The hands fell limp to the tar-roof, and Wade looked to the shining lenses framed by spandex.

“I was… workin’ up to-to… you could call me, Petey.”

“Hell.”

A new, unwelcome voice joined from just behind Wade.

“My boss actually liked that little freak.”

BANG.

***

The well-known blackness of the Between opened up to Wade once he opened his eyes. 

Death merely glanced in his direction, before turning the rest of their head away, along with their amorphous body shrouded in the perceived cloak.

“This… this isn’t like you?”

“ **I** **A** m **L** eaving **B** efore **Y** ou **A** ttempt **T** o **W** aste **M** y **T** ime.”

Their resounding, all powerful voice filled the dark, dark chasm. Wade tilted his head down towards his expectedly empty lap too tired, suddenly (always), to crack a joke. “I thought the only certain thing was Your time. You got nothin’ but It.”

“ **T** his **o** ne **I** s **A** **S** pecial **D** elivery.”

Wade’s head snapped back up.

The cloak appeared larger than normal now.

He ran.

He knew he wouldn’t reach the pair if Death wished it so; this was Their domain.

It was allowed.

“Put him back!”

The most desperate cry escaped his lips’ and spit flew; he forgot his mask wasn’t covering his face. Wade’s eyes wandered down (he couldn’t help himself) to the crumpled form held gracelessly in Death’s formless arms. 

There was his mask. 

Plastered and crusted with brown to Spidey’s chest.

“... Petey.”

Wade’s jaw stiffened with determination.

It was Heroic Determination.

Brown eyes glared up at the emotionless, human skeleton seemingly staring back. “Put him back.”

Unsettling silence answered his demand.

It was a long-fucking-shot.

The bones almost looked to furrow infinitesimally

“ **W** hat **S** hall **I** **R** eceive **I** n **R** eturn?” 

Wade nearly swallowed his tongue, gasping, choking out, “You’ll do it?”

“ **Y** ou **S** till **H** ave **A** **P** romise **T** o **F** ulfill.”

All the air left his chest; what felt like air in this distilled realm.

He remembered- of course he did. The only problem was, Wade realized with complete, voiceless clarity, that there was only one way he could think of to keep that promise.

Had spent countless hours thinking of all the ways to conceive the perfect outcome, and there was honestly several that would no doubt produce the perfect end.

But only one that was guaranteed within his time-frame.

“ **M** ake **U** p **Y** our **M** ind, **W** ade **W** inston **W** ilson, **B** efore **H** is **M** ortal **F** lesh **D** ecays.” Death shifted the body into his arms, “ **I** f **Y** ou **F** ail **I** n **Y** our **E** ndeavours, **M** y **G** enerous **G** ift **S** hall **E** xpire.”

Assumption correct.

“ **O** ne **D** ay.” 

***

Spiderman’s re-entrance into their world happened with one violent inhalation of breath, than several, frantic gulps accompanying his shaking frame.

Wade embraced the sobbing boy straightaway, already used to painful resurrections, and rubbed his hands up and down the other’s back. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s all okay. It’s all alright.”

“Wade!” Spidey shivered out; shivered almost out of his grasp. “Wade, what is-? I don’t know what happened?”

“Nothin’ baby boy,” he answered with a whisper. “Just some asshole with a heavy duty pellet gun.”

He let out a delirious giggle, hoping the memories weren’t sticking, and Spidey just mumbled in further confusion, but his shaking started to lessen. “Knocked us both out, I’m, uh, embarrassed to say.”

Spidey quieted down after that rushed excuse (probably just trying to assemble his jumbled memories; Death doesn’t allow these things lightly- usually- but Wade knows any exceptions come back with obscure shapes and misted moments whisping through their heads. No way for them to describe what they witnessed during the passage.

Everyone’s afterlife was different, but Wade’s the only one (that he knows of) who’s never gotten to seen his. Death had had to… improvise. They’ve said it nearly every time they meet that Wade’s the only one they’ve ever had to transfigure for in the Between.

“Who was it?”

Spidey’s voice brought Wade’s attention back to focus-

Back to his promise.

“Just some kid,” he answered jovially. “I saw him scamper off before I blacked out. He looked like a little panty-waste, so I figure there’s no need to tattle to his mommy.”

No need to bring Spidey any closer than he needs to be.

No closer anymore.

Petey, nodded easily; his scattered brain to jumbled to question the story, “Can you help me up, man?”

“Oh, yeah!”

Wade reached under Spidey’s biceps and wrapped his arms around his chest but under the backpack, unbelievably still strapped securely to his back, and lifted them both up to stand. Both unsteady, but his friend felt very loose-limbed in comparison. 

**Welp, what’dya expect from a first time bucket-kicker?**

_Hmm, he’s never been this pliant. Enjoy it while you can._

Aaannd they’re back.

 **Well hello to you too honey bunches.**

_From what we hear, you won’t have to suffer us for much longer._

**Asshole.**

Looking down at Spidey’s weakly smiling face, Wade’s only thought in regards to their sentiments…

If given the chance, he’d suffer them for as long as the vigilante looked at him with trust like that.

_I just might vomit._

Wade cleared his throat, to fight back the growl threatening to erupt, “So, if it’s alright with you, could I, uhm, walk ya home?”

“I think we’re at that step,” the smile grew larger. “In fact-.”

Spidey reached for the still rolled mask.

Deadpool stopped breathing.

Petey stood taller, with shining teeth and dimples deep. The sun's setting rays made the boy's skin glow, and his eyes were warm.

Warm and brown, and then Wade noticed the equally brown, but sweaty hair, curling endearingly around big ears, which swept over the nape of a long neck.

The most beautiful thing about Petey though, was absolutely the unguarded look of pure trust. “Wade Wilson, it’s nice to officially meet you.”

He held out a gloveless hand (when did that happen), “My name is Peter Parker.”

Deadpool’s resolve strengthened.

Wade wanted to cry.

He stretched his lips in, hopefully, a sincere smile to match, and ripped off his mask before even really thinking about it, and took the proffered hand.

Petey’s expression never faltered; in fact, the new face may have even brightened.

“ _Yeaaaah_ ,” Wade breathed out, in almost reverence. “I knew you were worth it.”

***

Wade rapped his knuckles against the pretty pink door, absently admiring the the water-color painting of Ellie with a magic wand and, what looked to be, frog-shaped clouds. Emily was standing at the end of the hallway, not even hiding her agitated hair-twirling, but averting her gaze.

He had told her he was going on a big mission- keeping it vague- and… Wade made sure to implicitly say that it was a life-or-death type deal.

She knows about his healing.

Wade left it at that, so now she’s trying to break down everything he said; how it was phrased. Trying to figure out if this was Deadpool finally crumbling under his massive insecurities and fear of commitment (running for the hills far, far away from his daughter), or if life-or-death actually meant something had finally come along powerful enough to end him.

Wade could tell she honestly didn’t know which was worse.

Either way Emily explained it to Ellie… Wade was abandoning her.

“Hey Daddy,” the most important girl in his world opened the door with a gap-tooth grin. “I thought you weren’t gonna be here till tomorrow night?”

“Aw, no sweetie, I’m so sorry,” Wade shuffled his feet as the guilt mounted, but tried to push it down and brought his hand out from behind his back, “I uhm, won't actually be able to make it to your graduation… Buuuut I do have something that I think will be a great substitute for me in the meantime!”

Ellie just frowned looking at the stuffed cow’s inscrutable face.

Uh-oh.

Wade frantically searched his mind for something more meaningful to come to him. Things were happening so fast, and time was ticking, but he couldn’t leave his girl disappointed. Couldn’t leave her sad. His eyes were rolling in panic, catching on any little thing taped to her multi-colored walls, lying on her fuzzy rugs, resting over her bed-.

Ah-ha.

“To be honest, I didn’t get this for you.”

The frown deepened.

“My best bud, Spiderman, wanted you to have it!”

“What?” her voice reached to high pitch. “Are you for serious?”

“For totally serious!” Wade crouched down in cross-legged squat.

Ellie let out an excited squeak before racing over to her princess-framed bed and snatched up her Spiderman action figure from in between her pillows and nearly leapt back into his lap. She settled right in front of Wade instead, with her little painted toes wiggling against his shins’. 

Goddam it.

This was probably gonna be the last time they’d together like this.

“Here,” he presented it more ostentatiously over her knees, fanning his fingers over the soft-cloth horns. “And there’s even a secret-compartment in a secret-cow place!”

Ellie straight-away reached for the udder.

_I see extensive knowledge on toy-cow parts is not exclusive to wall-crawling vigilantes._

“Oooh, I’ve been needing neon colors!”

**Way to go, spiderling.**

“Is this card from him too?” Ellie picked up a sealed, glitter envelope that had followed the markers to the carpet after she pulled the zipper open.

Wade waved his hands over the card before she open it, “No, no, no, hunny! That’s, ah- that’s from me, and I’d really like it you would wait to read it?”

“Uhmmm… okay?” her small mouth wrinkled suspiciously, but was fast to evaporate once Wade revealed another gift (this time from him); a My Little Pony coloring book.

This was good. 

This would be enough, Wade decided, all on his own, that these few hours he’ll spend with Ellie, and officially meeting Spiderman behind the mask, would have to suffice… for all of them.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Emily growled out to him on her front porch just after tucking their girl into bed, “but you’ve done it, Wade. You’ve managed to at once be entirely selfish, and unselfish.

“You amaze me.” she finished off her guilt-sayonara with soul-crushing deadpan, but anger wrinkled her realistic-human face. Emily grabbed at his shoulder and held it almost too-tightly.

She closed the door before he could even respond.

An appropriate farewell.

***

The screaming had finally died down. 

The bargaining fifteen minutes before that.

**Goddam, did that bitch have a set o’ lungs.**

“Is that it?”

Deadpool turned to face the disturbingly, disinterested junker, that had apparently stuck around to witness the very slow demise he manipulated for the failed-assassin, “Eh, not exactly.”

Deadpool sized the very mellow, if stereo-typically scruffy, garbage man. “You get a lotta traffic at this dump?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just wonderin’ if you can do me another solid? Same price o’ course.”

The junker scratched his chin, did an evaluation of his own, than spit by their feet and replied, “Where’s the other one?”

“You're lookin’ at him.”

Completely unphased, he laid out, “I'm gonna need that payment up-front than.”

“Respect.” Deadpool dropped the nondescript backpack at their feet (away from the loogies), and started to unstrap his various weapons and satchels from his suit.

_Ooorrr, we could NOT do that, and hightail it to the Pacific coast?_

**You're finally fuckin’ free man! No daughter-responsibilities!**

_And in just an hour, no moral-high-ground Spider-brat to keep cramping our style._

“Make sure the cabby that picks this duffle up goes by Dopinder,” he continued, his voices nothing more than white noise at this point, and zipped up the last of his cache. “And yes, extra cash is already in your pack.”

_White noise?! Your twisted brain will be nothing but soup if you go through with this you pussy-whipped, pock-marked, son of a WHORE!_

**DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING GAME, YOU FUCKFACE?!**

“Clearly, this plan is foolproof if they're yellin’ so loud.”

“Whatever nut-case,” the old man spit again and picked up his payment. “Pick a car, and I'll set ya up.” 

“Thank you kindly,” Deadpool bowed to his limping executioner, then started for the small fiat at the corner of the lot. He figured less to work with meant less chance of a fully-formed regeneration. Less space to become whole and cognitive. 

Hopefully brain dead meant still dead in terms of sticking around in purgatory.

Hopefully no one tore his steel tomb apart.

_Someone will notice you're missing, Wade._

“I thought nobody would miss my ugly-mug?” He mumbled out, almost unaffected and started the car. 

_Think about Ellie._

Deadpool parked the car (it was a short 20 feet to get it range of the claw) and parroted back, “I'm free of my daughter-responsibilities now. She's better off without me, anyway.”

A new scream assaulted Deadpool’s eardrums, blessedly drowning out whatever yellow and white were trying to say to him. The metal and plastic of the car screeched as the industrial crane wrapped over the small model’s roof. Pressure built swiftly, causing the glass to break in and splinter as the weight was lifted off of the ground. Deadpool barely registered the shards pressing into his arms and chest as the voices regained their volume.

_What about tracking down the shit-stain who ordered the hit out on us?_

**Yeah! We still gotta show that ass-monkey what’s what!**

Deadpool’s voice barely registered over the twisting metal, but it didn’t matter. They were only the voices in his head, “There’s no point in that now. I got the guy who hurt Petey, and I’ve set up the biggest trust fund for Ellie this side of the coast.

“I finished my business.”

His sentence ended appropriately ominous with the crashing impact of the fiat inside the car compactor.

Deadpool didn’t even raise his arms or spread his legs for the drop.

This was his demise after all.

The fall suspended him in the air for just a moment, to crack against the rear-view mirror, and the glass broke off from his body, some remaining in his chest but the rest falling under to the seat and floor. He crashed back down onto the sharp debris, his chin colliding with his knees and bit into his tongue.

**JESUS, JUST-! WADE!**

_If you don’t get us out of this mess soon, we’re gonna… the guy who put out a hit on us! He could go after Ellie!_

“Fat chance,” it was difficult to talk around the swollen muscle and blood filling his mouth, but nothing he wasn’t used to. “You two know this was a cut-and-run hit. Putting me down was business, not pleasure.”

Deadpool spat the gore onto the windshield. If he squinted, he could see the junker, still incredibly nonplussed, pushing at unseen buttons. The machine started up like an old engine and loud buzzing that vibrated the whole car frame.

**… How long do you think we’ll be gone for this time?**

The top wall began to descend.

_… We won’t be trapped here forever Wade. You have to know that._

Deadpool thought he’d feel more at this point in his life.

But he’s content.

He’s going to be with Death.

***

Peter tightened up his bright red tie, already a little anxious to be seen by Wade without his suit, but on the whole, excitement bubbled him up to be meeting Ellie for the first time. He hoped she liked the cow.

(Actually hoped she had the exact opposite reaction to Wade’s first one.)

He stood in front of his mirror, low-running anxiety making itself known.

But… Peter took some deep breaths and felt better.

He felt happy.

He’s going to be with his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAANNNNND THE END. Please comment below, as I am desperate for feedback and opinions on whether or not I kept Deadpool as in character as was concerned with the context of what I was going for.
> 
> I am also on tumblr at [mssmartian](http://mssmartian.tumblr.com/) if any of you are interested in my multi-fandom ways~


End file.
